Love is a risk
by StarTrekTOSGirl
Summary: Holmes hat eine Überraschung für Watson am Valentinstag. Was mag das wohl sein?
1. Chapter 1

**_One Word_**

_**1. Kapitel**_

Der Schein des Feuers warf tanzende Schatten auf sein Tagebuch, in dem er gerade schrieb. Watson wandte seinen Blick kurz von dem Papier ab und starrte ins Feuer. Dann begann er:

_Liebes Tagebuch, _

_morgen ist Valentinstag. Schon der 10. Valentinstag, an dem ich wieder einen Mann anschmachte , der nie auch nur ansatzweise die gleichen Gefühle für mich haben wird, wie ich sie für ihn habe... _

Watson seufzte kurz. Dann schloss er das Buch und verschloss es sorgfältig mit seinem Schloss, bevor er es in seiner Schreibtischschublade verstaute.

"Heute nicht viel zu berichten, Watson?", Holmes stand im Türrahmen. Leise wie eine Katze hatte er sich herangeschlichen. "Nein... ich dachte, Sie sind schon schlafen gegangen." "Wollte ich, aber dann dachte ich, ich könnte genauso gut noch ein wenig am Feuer sitzen." Langsam ging er zum Lehnstuhl und ließ sich hinein fallen. Nun saß er mit dem Rücken zu Watson, der ihn mit zärtlichem Blick musterte. Er liebte diese Augenblicke, in denen er ihn ungestört beobachten konnte, ohne zu fürchten, dass er ihn dabei ertappen könnte...

"Watson", Holmes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja?", Watsons Stimme klang belegt und etwas besorgt. Hatte Holmes es doch gemerkt?

"Haben Sie morgen Abend schon etwas vor?." Erleichtert hätte Watson beinahe laut aufgeseufzt, bevor er sagte: "Nein. Gibt es einen neuen Fall?." "Nein... ich hatte gedacht, dass wir beide vielleicht morgen Abend etwas gemeinsam unternehmen könnten... nur wenn Sie wollen, natürlich."

Holmes sah auf und musterte das Gesicht seines Freundes – so schien es- genau. Watsons Herz begann vor Freude, schneller zu schlagen. Ob er wollte? Natürlich wollte er!

Aber er versteckte seine Freude darüber und fragte erstmal sachlich: "Was wollen Sie denn unternehmen, Holmes?", auch wenn er vermutlich mit ihm gemeinsam von der Brücke gesprungen wäre, wenn er es vorgehabt hätte.

"Ich dachte, dass wir zuerst in ein Konzert gehen: Morgen werden Vivaldis größte Werke aufgeführt. Und danach vielleicht zu Simpsons?." Simpsons war Holmes und Watsons Stammrestaurant, in dem sie oft verkehrten. "Hört sich gut an... ich komme gern mit, Holmes." "Gut... halten Sie sich dann bitte um halb 8 bereit. Das Konzert beginnt um 20 Uhr und da morgen Freitag ist, werden bestimmt viele unterwegs sein und daher die Straßen voll sein." "Ich halte mich bereit", versprach sein Freund. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich kurz auf Holmes Lippen. "Gut. Gute Nacht", er stand auf. "Gute Nacht, Holmes". Watson sah ihm nach, als er das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Holmes pflegte nicht oft auszugehen und erst Recht nicht am Valentinstag, jedenfalls hatte er das nicht getan, seitdem er ihn kannte. Nachdenklich blieb Watson zurück, bevor auch er einige Minuten später ins Bett ging.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Kapitel**_

Unruhig zog Watson noch etwas an seiner Fliege, bis sie richtig gerade saß. Er trat zurück, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Er trug seinen besten, dunkelblauen Anzug mit einem weißem Hemd und blank geputzen schwarzen Schuhen.

"Warum mache ich das überhaupt?", dachte er. "Es ist ein ganz normaler Abend, wie wir ihn schon tausende Male gemeinsam verbracht haben...egal ob Valentinstag ist oder nicht." Er seufzte.

Und doch war da jedesmal diese Hoffnung, dass dieses Mal doch ein Wunder geschehen würde und sich herausstellen würde, dass Holmes genau das gleich empfand wie er für ihn...

Watson lächelte in den Spiegel. "Wie Holmes schon erkannt hat: du bist viel zu romantisch", flüsterte er und fuhr sich dann nochmal durchs Haar, bevor er sein Zimmer verließ.

Draußen wartet Holmes schon auf ihn. "Sind Sie fertig?", fragte er und Watson nickte.

Obwohl es wirklich schwierig gewesen war, mit der Droschke durch den abendlichen Verkehr zu kommen, schafften es Holmes und Watson rechtzeitig zum Anfang des Konzerts da zu sein.

Als sie beide vor dem Saal warteten, fiel Watson auf, dass fast nur Pärchen gekommen waren. Sie beide waren fast die einzigen Junggesellen, die da waren. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch Valentinstag...

Im Konzert lauschte Holmes in seiner üblichen Haltung der Musik, bei der er die Augen geschlossen hielt und die Finger auf der Stuhllehne entspannt dazu bewegte. Watson konnte sich inzwischen kaum auf die Musik konzentrieren... dauernd wurde sein Blick zu Holmes gelenkt: Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelroter Fliege, was ihm beides einfach perfekt stand, wie er fand. Watson hatte das Gefühl, dass er an diesem Abend eine größere Anziehungskraft hatte als sonst...

"Wie hat Ihnen das Konzert gefallen, Watson?", fragte Holmes, als sie vor der Konzerthalle auf eine Droschke warteten. "Gut und Ihnen?", antwortete Watson, fügte aber in Gedanken hinzu: _Aber am besten haben Sie mir gefallen..._

"Mir auch", Holmes wandte sich zur Straße und blieb stehen, ohne eine der vorbeifahrenden Droschken anzuhalten, was Watson überraschte. "Holmes, sollten wir nicht schnell eine Droschke anhalten? Das Konzert war ja schon voller Pärchen, ich denke mal, dass es im Simpsons nicht anders sein wird...wir sollten uns beeilen."

Zu Watsons Überraschung drehte sich Holmes lächelnd zu seinem Freund um. "Müssen wir nicht, mein lieber Watson, denn wir werden abgeholt.. von einer Droschke, die ich bestellt habe." "Die Sie bestellt haben?", verblüfft blickte ihn Watson an. "Ja und sie wird uns zu der kleinen Überraschung bringen, die ich für Sie reserviert habe..." Watson starrte ihn an. "Überraschung?", fragte er. "Ja", Holmes lächelte geheimnisvoll und holte dann ein dunkelblaues Tuch aus seiner Manteltasche. "Und dafür muss ich Ihnen die Augen verbinden."


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Kapitel**_

Auch wenn er Holmes bedingungslos vertraute, sah Watson etwas skeptisch auf das Tuch, mit dem ihm die Augen verbunden werden sollten. Was hatte Holmes vor?

"Keine Sorge, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass nichts schlimmes passieren wird." Watson sah in die grauen Augen des großen Detektivs und wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Auch wenn er nicht in seine Augen gesehen hätte, wüsste er, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Aber solche Überraschungen waren so untypisch für Holmes, passten so überhaupt nicht zu ihm, dass Watson sich erst nicht gegen diese Skepsis hatte wehren können.

Aber nun holte er tief Luft und beschloss, einfach das zu tun, worum es bei einer Überraschung ging: Sich überraschen lassen.

"Gut Holmes, verbinden Sie mir die Augen", stimmte Watson zu und Holmes nickte erleichtert darüber, dass sein Freund ihm vertraute.

Kurz darauf ertönten Wagenräder und Pferdehufe und verstummten kurz darauf. "Wir steigen jetzt in die Droschke ein", sagte Holmes, nahm Watson bei der Hand und half ihm beim einsteigen. Auch als sie weiterfuhren, hielt er seine Hand.

Ein warmes Gefühl stieg von Watsons Hand, die Holmes hielt, hinauf in seinen ganzen Körper und sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er Angst hatte, dass sein Freund es hören könnte.

Später konnte Watson nicht sagen, wie lange sie mit der Droschke gefahren waren. Auf alle Fälle wurde das Geräusch der Pferdehufe und das der Wagenräder irgendwann langsamer, bis es ganz aufhörte. Die Droschke hielt.

"Wir sind da", Holmes half seinem Freund wieder heraus und entlohnte kurz den Kutscher. "Jetzt ist es soweit", sagte er und nahm seinem Freund das Tuch ab.

Als Watson sah, wohin Holmes ihn gebracht hatte, stockte ihm der Atem: vor ihnen ragte imposant das teuerste Restaurant und Hotel in ganz London auf: Das Prince Hotel.

"Na überrascht?", Holmes konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Holmes! Hier wollen Sie essen? Im teuersten Hotel in ganz London?." "In ganz England", berichtigte der Detektiv seinen Freund augenzwinkernd und nahm ihm beim Arm. "Und nicht nur essen werden wir dort, sondern auch übernachten", ließ Holmes die nächste Bombe platzen. "Holmes! Ich verstehe nicht... warum?." Holmes blieb stehen. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah Watson nur den Rücken seines Freundes, bevor er sich umdrehte und sagte: "Den Grund dafür sage ich Ihnen später... jetzt lassen wir es uns erstmal schmecken!", lächelnd zog er ihn weiter mit sich die Lobby.

Watson kam sich vor, als hätte jemand Himmel und Erde vertauscht. Das es Holmes amüsierte, ihn überrascht zu sehen, war nichts neues. Das erlebte er oft, wenn ihn sein Freund mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen verblüffte. Er musste also nicht ein Zimmer im teuersten Hotel für eine Nacht servieren, wenn er ihn überraschen wollte.

"Da steckt mehr dahinter", schoss es Watson durch den Kopf. "Vielleicht will er mir ja etwas sagen... etwas privates...schließlich ist Valentinstag!", sein Herz begann wieder hoffnungsvoll zu klopfen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Kapitel**_

"Guten Abend", begrüßte Holmes den Mann an der Rezeption. "Ich habe hier ein Zimmer und einen Tisch für ein Abendessen reserviert, auf den Namen Mr. Theodor Smith." Der Mann sah in einem großen Buch nach. "Ja, das stimmt. Sie haben Tisch Nr. 20 reserviert, nicht wahr?". "Genau", nickte Holmes. "Gut. Wenn Sie bitte dem Ober dort folgen würden... er bringt Sie zu Ihrem Tisch." "Danke", er nickte dem Mann noch einmal freundlich zu und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Ober.

Der Tisch, zu dem er sie führte, lag in einer versteckte Nische, in die nur gedämpft das Licht der prächtigen Kronleuchter drang, die an der Decke angebracht waren.

Unter den Gästen, die alle prächtige und teure Kleider trugen, war auch die ein oder andere prominente Person anwesend, die hier in diesem Hotel den Valentinstag mit ihrem Partner verbrachte.

Das Hotel war auch passend im Zeichen der Liebe dekoriert: Am Eingang zum Restaurant standen rechts und links zwei Amor Statuen aus Gold und die Servietten waren in Herzform, wie Watson beim hinsetzen bemerkte.

"Darf ich Ihnen zum Auftakt des Menüs eine Flasche Wein reichen?", fragte der Ober und Holmes warf Watson einen Blick zu. "Was meinen Sie?", fragte er. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Nun kommen Sie, machen Sie einen Vorschlag!", forderte Holmes seinen bescheidenen Freund auf. Watson schluckte. Nun ja, wenn Holmes ihn so fragte...

"Ein Rotwein wäre nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte er an Holmes gewandt, bemüht seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. "Ja", Holmes wandte sich an den Kellner. "Einen Rotwein bitte." "Wie Sie wünschen, kommt sofort", der Ober verschwand.

Inzwischen studierten die beiden Freunde die Speisekarte und nachdem der Wein gebracht, eingeschenkt und das Essen bestellt worden war, konnte Watson es nicht mehr aushalten.

"Holmes, ich möchte jetzt gerne wissen, warum sie das alles hier für mich machen.. ich meine, es ist ja nicht gerade eine alltägliche Überraschung und..."

Der Detektiv stellte sein Glas ab und sah Watson geradewegs in die Augen. Wie auf Kommando verstummte der Arzt und senkte beschämt den Blick. "Entschuldigen Sie... ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie den Grund erst am Ende nennen wollen..." "Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen", unterbrach ihn Holmes. "Sie wollten nur wissen, warum ich das hier mache und es ist Ihr gutes Recht, das zu erfahren." Er schluckte schwer und griff wieder nach dem Weinglas und nahm einen Schluck. "Nur wäre es mir wirklich lieber, wenn Sie den Grund erst nach dem Essen auf unserem Zimmer erfahren... ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das." "Ja, natürlich", Watson lächelte ihn an. "Ich kann warten." "Danke", unsicher lächelte Holmes zurück und sein Freund bemerkte, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannten.

"Er hat _Angst_ mir den Grund zu sagen", erkannte er und zu dem Herzklopfen kam jetzt noch ein Ziehen in der Magengrube...

Beim Essen konnte Watson wieder mal kaum die Augen von Holmes lassen. Er verstand selbst nicht, wie es passieren konnte, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Vorher hatte nie auch nur ansatzweise ein Mann diese Gefühle bei ihm auslösen können, wie es Holmes tat. Das hatte er vom ersten Augenblick an getan und auch die Entdeckung seiner schlechten Seiten hatte nichts daran ändern können. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er oftmals kalt wie ein Eisblock war und ihn damit zur Raserei brachte, nicht.

Es ist verrückt, dachte Watson und lächelte still in sich hinein. Einfach verrückt...


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Kapitel**_

Das Essen war köstlich und Holmes und Watson waren sich einig, dass sie noch nie so gut gegessen hatten.

Gegen 23 Uhr begann eine Kapelle in einer Ecke des Restaurants zu spielen und viele Paare begannen zu tanzen.

Der Wein war inzwischen fast leer. "Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir diese Flasche leeren und danach auf unser Zimmer gehen", schlug Holmes vor und Watson stimmte dem zu. Es wäre ihm auch Recht gewesen, wenn sie noch eine Stunde hier gesessen hätten, denn ich Atmosphäre, die in der Luft lag, war sehr romantisch und angenehm. Aber die Neugier auf den Grund für diese teure Überraschung zu erfahren, war doch stärker.

Nachdem Sie den Wein getrunken hatten, gingen sie zur Rezeption und ließen sich den Schlüssel für das Zimmer geben.

Als sie eintraten, fiel Watson gleich das prächtige Bett auf: es war auf Edelholz gefertigt und – das interessanteste- es war offensichtlich ein Ehebett mit teurem, rotem Seidenbezug.

Das Bett stand an der linken Seite, während an der rechten Seite ein Kamin war, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Davor standen zwei Sessel, ebenfalls mit rotem Bezug, genau wie der Teppich, der wie alles in dem Raum unheimlich teuer gewesen sein musste.

"Ein Luxuszimmer", bemerkte Watson. "Ja, da haben Sie Recht", stimmte Holmes zu und ging auf das Bett zu, auf dem ein Koffer lag, der dem Arzt erst jetzt auffiel.

"Ich habe schon alles Nötige für diese Nacht hierhin bringen lassen", erklärte der Detektiv seinem erstaunten Freund und holte zwei Schlafanzüge, Pantoffeln und zwei Morgenmäntel heraus. Anschließend nahmen beide vor dem Kamin Platz.

Holmes zündete sich seine Pfeife an und blies schweigend ein paar Ringe in die Luft, bevor seine Augen Watsons Blick trafen, der ihn fragend ansah. Schnell wich er ihm aus.

"Holmes...", begann Watson, aber sein Freund brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. "Ich weiß schon... Sie wollen das warum wissen", er seufzte und stand auf, um am Kamin seine Pfeife auszuklopfen. "Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn Sie das alles einfach so hinnehmen, ohne den Grund dafür wissen zu wollen..." Damit bestätigte sich Watsons Verdacht, dass Holmes Angst hatte, ihm den Grund zu sagen.

"Ich _muss_ es aber wissen!", plötzlich sprang Watson auf und ging auf Holmes zu. Er packte ihn bei den Schultern. "Bitte... ich muss einfach! Wenn es der Grund ist, den ich mir erhoffe, dann..!", er brach ab und ließ ihn los. "Tut mir leid, aber...", er schluckte, "es ist mir wirklich wichtig... "Schon gut. Welchen Grund erhoffen Sie sich denn?", fragte Holmes.

Watson starrte ihn an. "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen", antwortete er. "Genau wie ich Ihnen meinen Grund nicht sagen kann", ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über Holmes Gesicht.

Die beiden schwiegen und starrten, beide vor dem Kamin stehend, ins Feuer. "Ich könnte vielleicht in einem Wort sagen, was ich mir erhoffe...", sagte Watson nach einiger Weile mit zitternder Stimme vor Aufregung und Angst.

"Dann sagen Sie es", Holmes sah ihn aufmerksam an, während Watson noch heimlich mit sich einen Kampf ausfochte, der zwischen dem Drang, es Holmes zu sagen und der Angst um die Zerstörung ihrer Freundschaft stattfand.

Endlich überwand er sich. Holmes wollte schließlich auch wissen, was er sich erhoffte.

"Das, was ich mir erhoffe, ist _Liebe_", sagte er leise und schaffte es – wie auch immer- dem großen Detektiv in die Augen zu sehen.

Gespenstische Stille trat ein. Das Gesicht von Holmes war wie Stein. Dann legte er die Pfeife auf das Kaminsims und trat näher zu seinem Freund.

"Und _Liebe_ ist der _Grund_, warum ich Sie in dieses Hotel eingeladen habe", flüsterte Holmes und zog Watson in einer plötzlichen Bewegung an sich.

So blieben sie einen Moment. Watson konnte es einen Augenblick lang nicht fassen und glaubte, er träume, weshalb er zuerst regungslos in den Armen von Holmes blieb, bevor er schließlich zögernd die Arme um ihn legte.

"Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht", murmelte Holmes und ließ seinen Freund los. "Nicht nur Sie", flüsterte Watson und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen lange, zärtlichen Kuss zu geben. Später wunderte es ihn, da er sich nie hatte vorstellen können, dass er genug Mut besitzen würde, um Holmes zuerst zu küssen. Nun schien es ganz selbstverständlich zu sein. Die ganze Aufregung war von ihm abgefallen.

Holmes erwiderte den Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit und beide hatten das Gefühl, das Hotelzimmer langsam hinter sich zu lassen...


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. Kapitel**_

Der nächste Morgen begann spät. Verschlafen öffnete Watson die Augen, um gleich zu merken, dass er sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Er fand auch schnell den Grund: Holmes lag auf ihm und lächelte ihn an, nicht weniger verschlafen aussehend als er.

"Guten Morgen", flüsterte Holmes und fuhr ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. "Morgen", Watsons Stimme versagte fast. Holmes graue Augen blickten ihn zärtlich an, bevor er ihn küsste.

Holmes war einfach überwältigend. Klar hatte er gewusst, dass Holmes seine Gefühle nicht zeigte, aber Watson hätte nie gedacht, dass sich hinter dieser kalten Maske so viel Zärtlichkeit und Liebe für ihn versteckte.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog ihn dabei noch etwas enger an sich...

"Sind Sie fertig?", fragend sah Holmes ihn an. Mit dem gepackten Koffer in der einen Hand stand er vor ihm. "Ja", er stand von seinem Sessel auf und beide verließen das Hotelzimmer, in dem sie ihre erste Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten.

Je näher sie der Baker Street kamen, desto mehr Zweifel kamen Watson. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, Holmes seine Liebe zu gestehen? Natürlich, er liebte ihn doch auch. Aber was war, wenn er keine feste Beziehung wollte?

Verstehen konnte er das allemal. Homosexualität war verboten, sie mussten also ihre Gefühle geheim halten und aufpassen, dass sie keiner entdeckte. Erpresser, die nur wie Geier auf eine zärtliche Geste oder Blick, der solche Gefühle für das eigene Geschlecht offenbarte, warteten, gab es genug.

So war schon vielen Grafen und anderem Adeligen ihre Ehre und ihr Vermögen über Nacht genommen worden.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Mrs. Hudson an der Tür , "war Ihr Ausflug schön gewesen?."

"Sie ahnt nichts", dachte Watson erleichtert. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Mrs. Hudson sie ernsthaft erpressen würde, aber auf alle Fälle wäre es ein ziemlicher Schock für sie.

"Ja es war schön", Holmes schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, was die Haushälterin erstaunt erwiderte. Wann lächelte ihr Mieter schon mal...?

"Holmes", sagte Watson, als sie beide in ihrem Wohnzimmer allein waren, "ich wollte fragen, ob...", er brach ab. "Ja, Watson?", Holmes kam näher. "Was ist? Fragen Sie ruhig." "Also: Sie wissen doch, dass Homosexualität verboten ist, oder?". "Ja." "Und Sie.. wollen trotzdem eine feste Beziehung mit mir?", fragte Watson weiter. Einen Moment blieb es still. "Ja... Sie etwa nicht?", Holmes sah ängstlich aus. "Doch, mehr als alles andere... nur.. Sie sind ein sehr berühmter Mann und wenn raus kommt, dass Sie...". "Watson", er ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn an sich.

"Als Sie gestern Nacht eingeschlafen sind, war ich noch wach und habe mich genau dasselbe gefragt. Was ist, wenn es raus kommt? Wenn wir erpresst werden oder beide wegen unserer Beziehung in die Irrenanstalt kommen. Aber dann habe ich überlegt, ob ich nach dieser Nacht nur noch so befreundet mit Ihnen sein könnte und die Antwort war und ist nein. Ich liebe Sie und selbst ich, der sonst nur nach seinem Verstand handelt", er lächelte, "muss diesmal dem Gefühl den Vorrang lassen". Er schwieg. "Ich könnte mir nicht schöneres vorstellen, als mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein...aber wenn Sie dieses Risiko nicht eingehen wollen, habe ich dafür Verständnis..."

Stille trat ein.

Dann löste sich Watson von ihm und lächelte. "Ich gehe dieses Risiko gerne ein, denn ich liebe Sie, Holmes und kann mir auch nichts schöneres vorstellen, als mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein." Er beugte sich vor und beide versanken in einem – so schien es- endlosem Kuss.

Ende


End file.
